overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Hack
, }} Notes *Hack duration **Her EMP(ultimate) is 6 seconds long. **Hack is 5 seconds. (On players and turrets) **Heath packs are 1 min. *Works on enemy players, health packs, and Torbjörn's turret. **Hacking a turret temporarily disables it. *If Sombra hacks Bastion while it is in either configuration, it will instantly return to its default recon form. *Apart from taking damage, the hacking is also interrupted if the target moves too far or is out of Sombra's screen. **However, the hack must be completed for its cooldown to start, making multiple attempts possible. *Holding the key assigned to this ability without nearby valid targets shows Sombra's left hand in front of a holographic keyboard. The hacking will automatically begin if a valid target comes close enough. *Does not disable weapons or passive abilities. *If a hacked enemy has their ultimate ability ready, an "Ultimate Ready" checkmark will be visible above them to Sombra and her allies. *Sombra can hack certain enemies in the middle of their ultimates to stop them. For example, Pharah's Barrage. **This does not work for every ultimate, only a select few. *Each hack is signaled by a floating holographic skull that changes color depending on Sombra's team; purple if allied, and orange if enemy. The skull itself also acts as a timer that shows the hack's remaining duration by "draining" itself from top to bottom. *Lasts 1 minute on health packs and 6 seconds on everything else. *Respawn timers on hacked health packs are reduced to a quarter of their normal duration. **Small health packs: from 10 seconds to 2.5 seconds. **Large health packs: from 15 seconds to 3.75 seconds. *A hack on an enemy can be refreshed by Sombra herself, resetting the timer. *Hacks can only stop by expiring. An enemy Sombra cannot interfere with them. *Hacked health packs do not interact with enemy heroes at all. The heroes simply pass through them. *Sombra receives heal credits for hacking health packs. **Sombra or a teammate picking up a hacked health pack counts as Sombra healing them, which charges her Ultimate meter. https://www.youtube.com/v/Gnw56QObL2U?start=1446&end=1449&version=3&autoplay=1 She gets 15% charge per 200 HP healed. Ability Interactions *'Genji:' Locks Swift Strike, Deflect, and Dragonblade. *'McCree:' Locks Combat Roll, Flashbang, and Deadeye. **If Deadeye is in use, it will be canceled. *'Pharah:' Locks Concussive Blast, Jump Jet, and Barrage. **If Barrage is in use, it will be canceled. *'Reaper:' Locks Wraith Form, Shadow Step, and Death Blossom. **If Death Blossom is in use, it will be canceled. *'Soldier: 76:' Locks Helix Rockets, Sprint, Biotic Field, and Tactical Visor. *'Sombra:' Locks Hack, Thermoptic Camo, Translocator, and EMP. *'Tracer:' Locks Blink, Recall, and Pulse Bomb. *'Bastion:' Locks Reconfigure, Self-Repair, and Configuration: Tank. **Hacking a Bastion in Configuration: Sentry will force it to return to Configuration: Recon. *'Hanzo:' Locks Scatter Arrow, Sonic Arrow, and Dragonstrike. **If Hanzo already has Scatter Arrow or Sonic Arrow active, he will still be able to fire them, but he cannot switch back manually. *'Junkrat:' Locks Concussion Mine, Steel Trap, and RIP-Tire. *'Mei:' Locks Cryo-Freeze, Ice Wall, and Blizzard. *'Torbjörn:' Locks Build Turret, Armor Pack, and Molten Core. **Torbjörn's turret may also be hacked, disabling it for 6 seconds. *'Widowmaker:' Locks Grappling Hook, Venom Mine, and Infra-Sight. *'D.Va:' Locks Defense Matrix, Boosters, Call Mech, and Self-Destruct. *'Reinhardt:' Locks Barrier Field, Fire Strike, Charge, and Earthshatter. *'Roadhog:' Locks Chain Hook, Take A Breather, and Whole Hog. **If Whole Hog is in use, it will be canceled. *'Winston:' Locks Jump Pack, Barrier Projector, and Primal Rage. *'Zarya:' Locks Particle Barrier, Projected Barrier, and Graviton Surge. *'Ana:' Locks Biotic Grenade, Sleep Dart, and Nano Boost. *'Lúcio:' Locks Soundwave, Crossfade, Amp It Up, and Sound Barrier. **Hacking Lúcio will not stop Crossfade, but it will prevent him from switching tracks. *'Mercy:' Locks Guardian Angel and Resurrect. *'Symmetra:' Locks Sentry Turret, Photon Shield, and Teleporter. *'Zenyatta:' Locks Orb of Harmony, Orb of Discord, and Transcendence. pl:Hakowanie